Not Another One!
by Last Believer
Summary: You would think one child was enough! But, nope, the universe just had to add more trouble for the Guardians. Will they ever catch a break? Can be seen as a sequel of sorts to the Poorly Planned Revenge but you don't need to read that to understand. Eventually will be Sandy/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: This can be seen as a somewhat sequel to The Poorly Planned Revenge but ending completely different, seeing as that story is actually not completed, yet. This is dedicated to Mrs. Mansnoozie who requested it. I have also realized my prologues are short. Hmm, have to work on that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, DreamWorks does, unfortunately. Also Worst Witch owns the Foster's Effect.

**Prologue**

North had finally found the perfect spell, well he thought he had. He really hadn't expected the outcome to be...well this.

Of course, you're most likely wondering what happened right? Well, though the reasons are still undetermined, Jack had turned into a child, around the age of four or five. It had taken three weeks for North to "find" the correct spell. During that time, the Guardians had been left to figure out how to care for a four year old Jack, who, just to make the task even more difficult, had no memories. None whatsoever. This also just about happened to the end of February. Because, the fates of the Universe deemed to torture the Guardians, namely a certain Pooka who was often left in charge of the child. A four year old Jack running around the Warren a month before Easter, Bunnymund was not a happy camper. But Jack had been, what's the word? Attached? Clingy? Something like that. Jack had taken to the Pooka like a bee to honey. The kid had practically cowered behind him at the site of North and well Tooth...err. I think we all remember what happened o Sophie last year. Sandy was always busy anyway. So guess what Bunny? You get stuck with a crazy four year old!

Anyway, that is currently irrelevant to the task at hand. You see when North had used one of his spells, it had created a Foster's Effect like no other. You see a golden light had surrounded Jack who had been in the middle of the Guardians but it had also surrounded Sandy.

And now you are officially caught up with the current events. Wait, I'm missing something aren't I? Oh yeah, whoops! So Sandy, yeah well let's just say there is now a very confused four year old Sandy in over flowing fabric of his yellow sand robe. Jack looked curiously over at the other toddler.

So, yeah, the Guardians now had two four year olds on their hands. And Easter is in a week.

Oh, before I forget. You are probably wondering who the beautiful, fantastic narrator of this story is right? Right? No? Well then, I'm just going to bore you all with specific details about my life, every last detail!

No, I'm not _that_ mean!

Anyways, my name is Cheyenne Arts. And if you can't guess I am the minor Guardian of Creativity. And yes, there are major Guardians. like the big five, and minor Guardians like me! We minors just don't get mentioned a lot though. I don't know why though I mean I have paint for weapons and these awesome paint brush swords. But apparently paint is not a "cool and useful weapon" or some other garbage. Anyway, no need to be depressing, onto details about me!

I'm about four hundred years old but I look about eighteen. I have light skin, dark ocean blue eyes, and long but very thin chestnut brown hair. I would like to consider myself sweet and lovable but I'm also crazy and random! So you're all probably wondering what is the purpose of the random Guardian right?

Well, you hypocritical people, I am very important! I mean, know one could do anything interesting without me! We'd all go back to the dark ages. Where there was all this darkness and no color what so ever!

Oh, you meant this story didn't you.

Well, I am still important! I am one of the Sandman's closet friends. We met awhile after my "birth" and we've been friends ever since. Well, maybe more on my part. I mean come _on_! Sandy is so...hot! And it helps that I never got my growth spurt so I;m only like a few inches taller than him. I mean it could totally work but well Sand can make you blind sometimes right?

Anyway not important, what is important is that we figure out how to get my Sandman back... and you know Jack too.


	2. Chapter 2: And Thus It Begins

_N/A: Realizing I updated the wrong chapter days after it was up. Feeling like such an idiot right now..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Little Caesars, a real shame since their pizza and bread sticks are delicious.**

I sighed as I picked Sandy and his now overly large robes up, tucking him into my arms. Large brown eyes looked through the golden strands of hair that fell in front of his face and I nuzzled my nose against his in comfort.

"Not Another One!" North said throwing his hands up in defeat before pointing at three Yetis that were in the room, "You three, ve vill need two more rooms prepared for Cheyenne and Sandy. Ve vill also need more clothes for Sandman."

"Geez, mate. I thought one ankle-biter was enough but now we 'ave two of 'em?" Bunnymund exclaimed, as he picked up Jack, the other toddler looking at him with big, questioning blue eyes.

"What happened to Sandy?" the white-haired toddler asked. The others looked at each other questioningly, daring the others to answer for them.

"Well, sweetie, Sandy got transformed into a...child, like you," Tooth said hesitantly.

"So...I get playmate?"

"Sure, Snowflake, sure," Bunnymund said, "But now you are taking a nap."

"Aw!"

"No if or buts about it mister, you are taking a nap," Bunny said, leaving the room with a now pouting Jack.

I looked over to the other two Guardians, "Now what?"

"Now...we have to wait for Yetis to get clothes and rooms ready. None of Jack's clothes will fit Sandy, Jack is too small, too bony. After I must find spell to change both of them back, seeing as Sandy can not preform his duties as Sandman like this," North replied.

I nodded in agreement before turning my attention back to Sandy. I pulled out a smaller paintbrush from my back pocket and drew a blanket around Sanderson, ridding him of the large robe that was slipping from my arms. I wrapped the blanket around hi snuggly as he buried his face into my shoulder, closing his eyes and falling asleep. "Maybe I can take over Sandy's job for the moment, being the Guardian of Creativity, I'm sure I could paint some dreams for the kids. They might not be perfect but eh, worth a shot right?"

"No, no, we might need you here to care for Sandy, you two being as close as you are, we'll need extra pair of hands seeing as next week is Easter, so Bunnymund can't care for Jack anymore. Besides, you're great with kids!" Tooth said, excidetly.

"But what about the dreams of the children? What about Pitch?" I asked. North waved side my questions though.

"No need to worry, Pitch will not be coming back for a while and children can last on dreamless nights for a week at most," He replied before turning as another Yetis entered the room, carrying a golden bag, "Ah! Here is clothes for Sandy! I trust the room will be done shortly for now I suggest taking Sandy to living room."

The Yeti, Alfred, gave the golden bag as I thanked him before walking to the living room. I smirked amusedly as I took out the yellow pjamais from the bag. It was the exact outfit that Sandy had always worn except it was smaller. I quickly pulled the robes over the slumbering child before tucking him into the blanket on the couch, using pillows to protect him from falling off. I pushed the hair out of his face, smiling softly at the sweet, innocent expression he held before placing a haste kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Sandy."

I walked out of the living room, intent of finding a kitchen. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and I knew Sandy and Jack wouldn't sleep for very long. It came as a surprise to most that I could actually cook very well. Which seems rather odd to me. Cooking isn't just a necessity in life, it's also an art. And me being me, Guardian of all things creative should know how to cook, am I right? So, you would understand my confusion when people look at me in the kitchen like I've grown three heads or something.

Anyways, sidetracking as usual. I decided to make a simple meal for everyone, some nice breaded chicken, sweet corn, angel hair pasta, bread sticks from a recipe I gave to Little Ceasars, and a salad (that no one would eat anyway but would save me from hearing Tooth's lecture on good, healthy food (which I do in fact eat! You know...sometimes). For dessert, I raided the cupboards before finding everything I needed to make home-made brownies. When everything was done, I called the others in,

"DINNER IS READY!" Okay so maybe 'call' isn't the right word but when was I ever known to be quiet? The answer is never.

I walked into the living room, finding a drowsy Sandy sitting up on the couch, little fists coming up to rub the sleep away from his eyes. I laughed, scooping him up off the couch before returning to the living room. North and Tooth were already sitting in their seats. Bunnymund carried Jack in from behind me, sitting him down in the blue highchair as I did the same to Sandy, sitting him the gold high chair. I put the already loaded plates in front of everyone, mindful to place Jack's in front of Bunnymund instead.

"Bon Appetite!"


	3. Chapter 3: After Supper

N/A: I seriously need to create an updating schedule this is getting ridiculous. Sorry about the long wait between updates. This itself was a short chapter.

Chapter 3

"Bunny, can Sandy and I go play now?" Jack said, turning to the Pooka with big pleading eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just don't be makin' a mess!"

"Okay!" Jack said, as Tooth placed him and Sandy on the ground. The white-haired boy grabbed Sandy's hand and proceeded to drag the blonde away, "Come on, Sandy!"

I stood up from the table, "I'll go watch them." Tooth gave me an appreciative smile as I headed out of the room. Upon reaching the living room, I found the two toddlers on the floor. Sandy watching hesitantly as Jack played with one of the Matchbox cars. I smiled before a light bulb- an actual one, I am the Guardian of Creativity these things happen- appeared above my head. I pulled out one of my many paint brushed from my belt before making images in the air. Soon two cars, child sized ones, appeared, a yellow and a blue one. They were simple convertibles with no roof and doors that could easily open. The cars were painted with their owner's respectable colors: Sandy's was gold with red flames on the side. The inside was a light orange with red velvet seats. Jack's car was a light blue with navy snowflakes climbing around the edges. The inside was a dark blue with white seating. The cars each had pedals on the floor for movement.

The two children gasped before running over to the cars and climbing in. Jack giggled as he pressed the pedal and began zooming around the room. Sandy hesitated for a moment before a determined look crossed his face and he raced after the white haired boy. I smiled before pulling out a another paintbrush- this one was remarkably larger than the first with black paint oozing from the hairs. I smiled before crouching to the floor and made a stroke of the brush. The effect was instant and paint began spreading to every corner of the room. The children stopped for a second, glancing around confusedly at the new flooring before looking over to me. I held up a finger before blowing on the tip of the paintbrush, the black changing to white before I repeated, and again with yellow. The paint ran out the door and down the halls.

When I was finished, I looked around. The floor was now an excellent representation as a street and with a flick of hand there was stop signs and stop lights placed everywhere. I tapped my chin, "Something is missing..."

"Oh!" With another flick a faux gay station was placed against the wall. "What do you guys think?"

"Awesome!"

For the next few hours the two children raced the cars around the room and through the halls of the workshop, laughing (in Jack's case) and smiling. It was nearing eight o'clock when I decided to call it quits, "Alright guys, it's time to go to bed."

"Aw! Do we have to?" Jack whined as Sandy nodded in agreement. I shook my head at the pouts that formed on their lips as I picked up them up. I handed Jack over to Tooth who had appeared in the doorway and we parted ways in the hallway. I brought Sandy into the new room. It was a simplistic room, the floors were wooden and the walls a light yellow. There was a golden rocket shaped bed next to a wooden dresser and a toy box. The ceiling however had been artfully directed in a depiction of the Milky way, each planet painstakingly done and the smallest stars done in glow in the dark paint. The masterpiece made me want to cry, it was so beautiful. I had to hand it to those Yetis, they were quite skilled.

Anyway, I laid Sandy onto the bed, pulling up the sheets and kissing his head, "Night, Sanderson."


	4. Chapter 4: The Final

N/A: Alright I'm going to be honest, I hate this story. I can't keep it on hiatus forever because that wouldn't be fair to anyone who still follows this story. In truth, RotG is no longer one of my favorite fandoms, which is ironic because I joined this site _for_ this fandom. For now this is the **last** and very crappy ending to this story. Sorry guys, I tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I also do not own the character Cheyenne.

* * *

Several days, weeks, and months later...

It had been a peaceful day, well I thought it was. The sun was shining the clouds were fluffy and white shaped into actual animals, courtesy of _moi_. And Jack was screaming in the background. Okay so not that nice of a day so far.

You see, and I am not of fault here people, but Jack had taken a tumble down the stairs, having slipped at the top. The poor boy had received a few angry looking bruises and a small gash on the side of the head. Tooth had patched him and he was perfectly content. Was is the key word here people.

It was about ten minutes later that the kid had started to scream his head off. Why? Yeah, I couldn't tell ya. And that was over...I'd say about two hours ago. I tell you that kid has a great set of lungs right there. I get red in the face after just five minutes!

Anyway, that is of no importance now, seeing as a similarly pained expression had appeared on Sanderson's face. _Oh no_.

Now, Sandy as you all must know does not make a sound. So seeing a child who is obviously crying but no sound is coming out is a mysterious and slightly creepy sight. Don't get me wrong, I love this guy, remember? But still really creepy. Anyway, I picked the boy up, bouncing him in my arms.

And that's when it happened. A bright, familiar light.

Now, folks, I'd tell you if I could but I have no clue why or how Sandy and Jack turned back to normal. But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So I took the opportunity as soon as it was granted to me.

And kissed Sandy.

Then it was that happy ever after ending that all those trashy romance novels talk about. When you read one of those, you can obviously tell I had no part in them. Yet, here I was enjoying my happy ever after. Oh Manny, I'm such a sap.

THE END!


End file.
